This invention relates to a text processing device capable of representing text data with box frames consisting of horizontal ruled lines dividing text rows and vertical ruled lines separating columns, and more particularly to a text processing device having a function capable of automatically changing vertical positions of horizontal ruled lines based upon intervals of rows adjacently located.
There has been a text processing device of this character that uses, when providing box frames for tabulation or other similar processing, underlines dividing text rows to avoid necessity of extra row spaces for horizontal ruled lines. In such a device, therefore, vertical right and left line segments of an outer box frame are provided by interconnecting the right and left ends of the topmost and bottommost underlines.
Such a text processing device using underlines instead of extra horizontal ruled lines, has however been associated with a problem that, while there has been no particular problem when the row interval is small as shown in FIG. 1(A), enlarging or changing the row spacing has resulted in an unbalanced layout of the horizontal ruled lines and characters on each text line as shown in FIG. 1(B).
In this case, merely changing the position of the underlines with respect to the character strings would not resolve the problem because they will then be deviated from the given position of the right and left vertical ruled lines forming the box frame.